


Kurapika Learns About Minecraft

by windowsmaker



Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Gaming, Gen, Jokes, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Kurapika notices Killua playing an interesting game called Minecraft. He asks Killua if he can try, and gets the hang of it pretty quick. Although, Killua forgets to mention that spiders are in the game.
Series: HxH crackfics based off tiktok requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Kurapika Learns About Minecraft

“Killua, what are you playing?” Kurapika asks, staring over Killua's shoulder at the blocky site on the screen before him. 

“It’s called Minecraft!” Killua beams, pausing the game to turn and look at Kurapika. 

“It looks… interesting. What is it about?” He asks, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him. 

“Long story short you’re supposed to beat a dragon but you have to find a really hard to find portal. Otherwise you can build, mine, and farm!” Killua explains. 

“Can I play? It sounds like something I’d enjoy. I do like building.” It’s the first time Kurapika has ever asked Killua anything, so of course he’d say yes. 

Killua explains the game mechanics to Kurapika, who picks it up almost instantly. Everything is going well, he’s got his house made, and a small strip mine next to his house. He’s got a decent wheat farm, and while he’s bringing a cow to an empty pen, chaos strikes. Kurapika is hit by a mob, and when he turns around it's a spider. Killua watches as his eyes go red, and Kurapika smashes the computer screen. 

“I hate the spiders.” He hisses, walking away, leaving Killua to grieve over his expensive gaming PC (that's a lie, he stole it from Miluki, but he’s still sad nonetheless.)


End file.
